


A symphony of ink

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Devil May Cry No-Powers AU [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, V is his own character, VerV Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As Vergil and V rest, Vergil takes his time to observe his lover.(Written for VerV Week | Prompt: Tattoos)





	A symphony of ink

It hasn’t been long since Vitale got the last tattoos over his chest done. He said that for now he’s happy like this, though maybe one day he might add something to the legs – “They do feel a bit naked like this”, he said.

Vergil thought it was going to be much harder for him to get used to it, but he can’t deny it: Vitale looks good like this – and he likes himself, which in the end is the most important aspect of this.

Even now as they’re lying one beside the other on V’s bed, he can’t stop staring at him.

He has come over that morning to study, even though they soon ended up finding another way to pass their time, a more… fun way, shall we say.

And now of course Vitale’s asleep, as Vergil should also be – he does feel a bit tired after all – but he can’t bring himself to even close his eyes and instead he keeps staring at Vitale, at his peaceful expression, at the way his chest rises up and down as he keeps breathing, at the intricate way the tattoos move over his body, how the black ink is even more evident in contrast to his pale skin – and still he’s not as pale as Vergil somehow.

Vergil never thought he’d find something like this attractive.

He never cared much about them, at least not before he met Vitale – and even then, he cares more about his specific tattoos than about them in general. Maybe for someone else it would’ve been excessive, but they suit Vitale in a way that Vergil can’t even explain with words; it just does.

He barely brushes his fingers across one of the myriad of inky marks on his chest, and he can’t help but to smile at the sight of Vitale shivering, slightly shifting position on the mattress.

Yes, that’s another thing he learned about him: he’s very ticklish. The first time he found out he really didn’t know how to react, but he can’t deny that he’s having way more fun with this than he should, but on the other hand it’s not his fault that his boyfriend reacts like this even at the slightest touch – actually it’s quite cute, which could be why Vergil has indulged in this more than once much to Vitale’s chagrin…

What was he thinking about before he digressed? Oh, right.

Those tattoos add something to Vitale, and even though Vergil is sure that he would’ve been smitten even without those – he still has a pretty face and a nice deep voice, and a smart gaze and a pretty body and he’s rambling again damn it – they surely add to his beauty.

Even Vitale says that he feels like his body is more his like this, and Vergil should probably investigate such a claim but he never actually does that; there’s a reason why Vitale never talks about his past, and Vergil respects his wishes. He’s curious, he can’t deny that, and well, he is a bit upset – offended even maybe – that Vitale still doesn’t want to talk to him about it, but in the end they’re both stubborn and he knows nothing good would come out if he tried to corner him for some answers.

Things should flow naturally, so he’s trying his best to be patient – something that he didn’t know he was capable of but he’s really trying.

He asked Vitale what do all those tattoos mean, and Vitale had replied that they don’t really mean anything, they’re just there to paint his body the way he likes.

Vitale isn’t a liar, but he has a tendency to omit the truth sometimes and Vergil wonders if there’s something he’s not telling him, but then he shakes his head. That might be true, but Vitale has been opening up to him a lot, as much as Vergil’s starting to open up to him as well.

He knows it’s not easy for the both of them, who were so used to being closed up in their little world, so he does his best to push that thought away, and instead he keeps tracing the lines along Vitale’s body, following them with his fingers and eyes.

He’d never get tired of this, he realizes, and it surprises him.

When did he allow himself to get so soft? Wasn’t he supposed to only focus on what’s really important, his career?

But in the end, isn’t this important too?

He must’ve spent way too much time in his own world – and isn’t this a bit creepy now that he thinks about it? – because Vitale’s eyes – they were closed before – aren’t so anymore, and they’re staring right at Vergil.

\- Hey -.

\- Hi -.

His voice still sounds sleepy, and Vergil can’t help but to find how dishevelled he looks cute – and still he can’t resist as he lightly brushes his hair aside, because he knows that Vitale hates it when it gets in the way as much as he does.

\- Did you get some sleep? -, V asks, shifting to put some space between him and Vergil to stretch.

\- Yes -, Vergil lies, but even in his sleepy state, Vitale manages to catch him with ease. What can he say, V is really good at reading people.

He smirks in fact, the little imp, and he moves closer again, draping one arm around Vergil.

\- I’m sure of it -, he mutters, sarcasm evident in his voice, - And I’m sure you had the sweetest dreams as well, didn’t you? -.

Vergil scoff, slightly looking away.

\- _Vitale…_ -.

His tone is clear: “don’t start shit with me now”. However V doesn’t take it in strife; actually, he chuckles, burying himself again in the space between Vergil’s neck and shoulder.

\- No need to get your feathers all ruffled up -, he says, and Vergil moves his gaze towards him again, nodding absentmindedly at his words.

\- We should get some sleep -.

At that Vergil smirks.

\- And what were you doing exactly a few moments ago? -, he asks.

With how messed up Vitale’s sleeping schedule is – really, he barely sleeps – it’s not surprising that he takes every opportunities he has to nap.

\- And weren’t we supposed to study? -, he adds because yes, technically they have something to do.

He hears Vitale whine and he tries his best not to chuckle at that sound, barely keeping it together. V slightly raises his head to meet Vergil’s eyes.

\- Yes, please tell me how much you’d love to study right now -, he challenges him.

… Damn it.

\- All right, you got me -, Vergil mutters, clearly unhappy that Vitale’s won the argument again. How does he always manage that? He has no idea.

And yet he can’t stay mad for too long as he feels Vitale’s weight so close to him as the other gets comfortable again.

This time he’s feeling drowsy too, and it doesn’t take much until his eyelids get too heavy and his mind begins to wander to places he’d never dream of when he’s awake.

They can study later. For now all he wants is this.


End file.
